


13 September

by Min_Soohoon



Series: A Gift For You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Soohoon/pseuds/Min_Soohoon
Summary: => 13/9 HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUI SIN





	13 September

Light slipped in through the curtains, hitting your eyelids. You groan not wanting to wake up on a Saturday morning, you turned around to cover yourself from the light. You slip into a more warmer place, you slowly open your eyes and took in the sight of your boyfriend smiling softly at you.

"Morning, sweetie." His husky morning voice makes you more awake.

"Hey." You smiled as he slide his arms around you waist and pulled you close. 

Mingyu was a perfect husband material. He was everything every girl wanted. You still didn't know how you deserved him after all the drama you've been through.

"I got you a present." Mingyu chuckles and gently pushes off the hair that was covering your face.

"A present?" You get curious and raise a eyebrow.

"A birthday present." He booped your nose and tackle hugs you. You both laugh but he tickles you and you push him away, well, you tried to. 

Mingyu stops and buries his face on the crook of your neck, "I'm your present~" He sings, you giggle and wrap your arms around his neck. 

"Best present ever." You both stare at each other while smiling.

After cuddling in bed with each other for an hour or so, Mingyu decided to have breakfast with everything you want. You of course make breakfast with him because you guys are literally goals. You snap a photo of his back while he was making pancakes to keep for your own use. 

The kitchen was energetic with Mingyu doing most of the cooking and you helping out on the chopping. He settled the plates of pancakes down and grabbed whip cream out of the fridge. 

"Honey," He called out, you turned around and felt whip cream on your cheek.

"Mingyu!" You yell, but you were smiling. You guys fight for another 10 minutes for the whip cream until you settled down and finally ate. 

\---

"Do we really have to?" You laid on your bed and scrolled through your phone, Mingyu walked out of the bathroom with just pants on and a towel draped on his shoulder.

"Yes we really have to." He tackle hugs you again causing you to squeal

"Gyu! Your hair is wet!" He ignored your protest and shook his head to flick all of the water off to different directions. 

"C'mon just a picnic. I really want to show you something." He smiled.

"But I want to stay home." You denied him, but he gave you his irresistible puppy eyes and looked sad. Now it looks like you just kicked a puppy or something. 

"Okay fine- Gyu c'mon you know I'm weak to that." You frown but Mingyu exclaims in happiness and hugs you close kissing your face a million times before getting ready.

\---

You arrive at a lighthouse pub. You question yourself how did your boyfriend find this place, heck, even rented the top floor for you two. Both of you were escorted into the top floor of the lighthouse, it was almost sundown by then. The scenery was perfect. You look at the horizon, the smell and sound of the waves calm your nerves. You look at Mingyu who was also admiring it, the light of rays from the sunset glows onto his skin, his lips curved into a smile.

“Enjoying the scenery, dear?” He smirks, caught you staring at him.

You blink then blushed in embarrassment. You knew your boyfriend was handsome and amazing, but you never really stopped and admired him from near.

“This is amazing, Mingyu,” You wrapped your arm around his, resting your head onto his shoulder. 

\---

After settling down, the waiter brought up a picnic basket. You raised a brow at Mingyu while he just smiled and tipped the waiter. Mingyu lays a picnic mat outside on the balcony of the lighthouse and sat down, motioning you on the opposite side.

“What’s this?” You ask while sitting down.

“I made it for you.” Mingyu took out the content inside the basket, placing the food neatly down in front of you. He took out a small cake with a candle in the middle.

“Even this cake?”

“Yeah.” He smiled sweetly at you, “The cake is for later.” He placed it aside then you dug into the food.

\---

Mingyu sings you a happy birthday song, he smiles at you and kisses your forehead.

“Happy birthday baby girl.”

You felt your heart fluttering, your stomach filled with butterflies, Mingyu always knows how to make you feel special. You closed your eyes and made a wish, then blew out the candle while Mingyu cheered and clapped.

You cut the cake and Mingyu did the rest of the work since he offered. He gave you a piece and you started eating it. Usually, his pastry tasted amazing, however this one gave out an unusual taste.

You look down at your piece and started chopping it up. Suddenly there was a thing poking out, you reach out for it and took it out. It was a ring.

You looked at Mingyu who stared at you, he was smiling. He took out wet tissue and cleaned the ring swiftly. He got onto one knee and took your hand, the ring in the other. You felt tears streaming down your cheeks, it was tears of joy.

_“Will you marry me?”_

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me @sweetdream_wz


End file.
